Is it a Dream or a Nightmare?
by dandan123
Summary: George and Nora might get a divorce. Are the kids happy that their family's will go back to being the way they were? DASEY!
1. Divorce or not?

Author's Note:  This is my first story so please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or any of the Characters, story plots, ETC.

"NO, IT'S YOUR FAULT" yelled Nora from downstairs.

George and Nora had been fighting like this for a month now. Casey wondered if they were ever going to stop. George had been sleeping on the couch every night of the month.

Lizzie and Casey were sitting on Casey's bed listening to them argue.

"This is getting out of hand" said Casey.

"I know" Lizzie replied.

"I WANT A DIVORCE" George yelled.

"NOOOOO" Screamed Casey and Lizzie bounding down the stairs.

"ME TOO" yelled Nora and she slammed the door on George's face and ran up to Casey and Lizzie.

"Mom you can't get a divorce from George" said Lizzie.

"Yeah this is the happiest you have ever been" said Casey.

"Girls you have to understand that sometimes adults lose interest in each other" Nora said "Now go upstairs and pack your things we are leaving in two hours"

Lizzie and Casey went upstairs and packed everything they could into bags and boxes. "I can't believe this is happening" Casey said to Lizzie when they were done.

"I know" replied Lizzie.

Nora came upstairs and collected the girls and they all took a few trips up and down the stairs getting the girls things downstairs. Nora had called and rented a moving van and it was parked outside.

"Bye" Said Edwin from the stairs.

"Will we ever see you again" Marti asked as she hugged Nora, Casey and Lizzie in turn.

"I don't know" replied Casey.

They loaded up their things and drove off. Only Nora knew where they were going.


	2. New Room

Nora drove the moving van down the street and out onto the freeway. "Where are we going?" asked Cassie.

"Grandma's" Nora replied.

"But Grandma's smells like tapioca pudding and prunes" Lizzie complained.

"Well too bad that is where we are living until we can find a new house" Nora explained sternly "Besides I already called her."

Lizzie, Casey and Nora sat out the rest of ride in silence.

When they got there Esther, Casey and Lizzie's grandma, was out on the porch sitting on a rocking chair knitting.

"Casey, Lizzie, Nora you're here" cried Esther when they climbed out of the moving van. "Come in" said Esther hugging them and ushering them inside.

Casey and Lizzie sat on the couch while Nora thanked Esther for letting them stay until they could find a house.

"Come on girls let's go unload" Nora said.

Casey and Lizzie got up and went out to the moving van. They each grabbed a box and went back in the house.

"Follow me to your rooms" Esther said to all three of them. Nora had come in behind Casey and Lizzie. They followed Esther down the hall to Casey and Lizzie's room.

"It's a bit small isn't it" Casey said. The room was a square and only twenty feet on each side. The room had only one window and a small closet. The only item in the room was a queen size mattress on the floor with a beige sheet on the bottom flower pattern quilt on it.

"Go get more boxes and start setting up" said Nora with a big smile. Casey and Lizzie set the boxes they were carrying down and went outside to get more.

"How are we expected to live like this?" Lizzie asked Casey.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't complain I mean maybe George will call and they will make up and we will be back in their house by tomorrow" Casey said hopefully. They arrived at the moving van and Casey grabbed a backpack and slung it on her back then she grabbed a box and Lizzie did the same. They made a few more trips into the house and finally the boxes were all in. They put all their clothes and what they couldn't hang up they laid on the floor in the closet. Then they stuck they other stuff on the floor around the mattress. They stuck the empty boxes and bags outside the door. Casey and Lizzie both flopped on the bed.

"Well this is pleasant" remarked Casey sarcastically looking around at the clutter.

Just then Nora came in and said "Girls I have some news."

**A/N If I get 7 reviews by the end of today then I will update. Please tell me if I need to improve.**


	3. Derek?

**Sorry I haven't updated. Been busy, writers block all that jazz.**

"What is it, mom? Casey asked curiously.

"Well right after we left Derek ran down the stairs and chased after our truck. That is so unlike Derek. Why would he do that? Anyway at a stoplight he jumped on the back and-"she stood aside and Derek walked in the room.

"Hi"

"Why did you run after us?" Lizzie asked.

"Well I wanted uh my shirt back." He grabbed a shirt off the ground that had accidentally been packed in the rush.

"Oh okay bye then" Casey said.

"Okay bye" Derek walked away.

"Wait Derek." Nora said "Why don't you stay for a while?"

"Well……..fine" he finally decided.

"MOM" Casey and Lizzie yelled at the same time.

"Be nice" she told them.

"Well I'm thirsty." Lizzie said then stood up and walked out.

"Me too" Nora said then followed Lizzie out. Casey got up to follow but Derek stood in the doorway blocking her way out.

"Derek please move." Casey said in a frustrated voice.

"Why don't you want me to stay?"

"You know I can't stand you."

"Aww don't be so mean"

"Derek just get out of the way."

"No"

"Yes" she tried to push him but he didn't move. She pushed again with a little more force and slipped on a shirt. Derek caught her and when she looked up their lips met. Derek kissed her and she kissed back. He stood her up and wrapped her closer. Casey pulled away.

"No. This isn't right" she said.

"What are you talking about? Are you not enjoying this?"

"Derek we can't be together."

"Sure we can. We could have been except George and Nora got married." Then before she could respond he kissed her again.

"No-no we can't we are related by marriage."

"Casey stop being so moral"

"Derek it's what I do"

"Casey you love me and you know it"

"Derek you can be so conceited." With that said Casey left to go to the kitchen. Derek stared after her. He had been so sure that if he followed them here and told Casey how he felt everything would be alright. But he ruined everything. Derek walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table with is hands on his forehead.

"Derek what's wrong?" Nora asked, concerned.

"Headache." Derek mumbled. "I think that I'm just going to go home"

"Okay. Do you want me to drive you?" Nora asked.

"That's okay I'll catch a bus or something."

"Do you need money?"

"Um sure."

"Nora gave him five bucks and they bade each other goodbye and Derek said bye to Casey and Lizzie and caught a bus back to his house.

"Mom, why don't you call George and make up?" Lizzie asked.

"Well it's just not as simple as that."

"What were you guys fighting about?"

"Oh nothing just some adult stuff."

"Oh okay"

"Casey you've been quiet." Nora commented.

"Just been thinking." Casey replied.

**So how did you like it? I know the characters were a little OOC but whatever. Review. 5 reviews then an update?**


End file.
